Prank Call of Cthulu
Prank Call of Cthulhu is a double length episode and is the 24th episode from season 5 of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Plot Billy and Irwin are making prank phone calls to various people, and are, oddly, always foiled. They learn why when Mandy, Billy's dad, and Grim all inform them about Caller ID, and the fact that people know that it is Billy who is trying to prank them despite various disguise efforts on his part. Billy starts to search for a phone that doesn't have caller ID, now the bane of his existence. His journey brings him to his basement, where he finds a mysterious phone shaped like a skull. He begins to pick it up, but Grim intervenes just in time, warning Billy that the phone is the phone of Cthulhu, a dark and destructive being from another dimension. Of course, Billy isn't stopped, and he walks down to the basement with Irwin in tow. They pick up the phone, and it sucks them in. Grim and Mandy discover Billy's escapade, and follow them into the cafeteria of Cthulhu's dimension. There, they learn that Billy and Irwin have been employed by Cthulhu himself to make prank calls. Not only that, but Billy and Irwin have been turned into tentacled monsters similar to Cthulhu himself after eating the dimension's food. It's only after Billy and Irwin resume work that Grim and Mandy realize Cthulhu's plot. Everybody that Billy and Irwin prank call are turned into tentacled monsters akin to the great Cthulhu himself (including Billy's Parents , Ms. Butterbean, Pud'n, Sperg, Hoss Delgado, Mindy, and such). One by one, everyone in Endsville has been turned into tentacled monsters. Accepting their defeat and new lives, they start to cause chaos and panic through out the city. Mandy, at this point, gets angry, and devises a counter to Cthulhu's plans. She confronts the beast while he is playing golf, and traps him forever in the phone lines between Endsville's and Cthulhu's dimension. At the end of the episode, Grim smashes the phone (neglecting to bring Mandy, Billy, and Irwin back before the only conduit between both dimensions was destroyed) and Irwin's courtship attempt, based on the grounds that he's the only boy left in the dimension, (Billy was carried away by a green octopus) is once again repulsed by Mandy. Credits * Story by: 'Maxwell Atoms & Alex Almaguer & Mike Diederich * '''Storyboard by: '''Alex Almaguer and Mike Diederich * '''Art direction: '''Rae McCarson * '''Directed by: '''Russell Calabrese & Juli Hashiguchi & Eddy Houchins & Robert Hughes & Sue Perrotto Trivia *This is the last episode animated at Rough Draft Korea. After that, all episodes would be animated at Digital eMation. Although, Rough Draft did help animate Grim Adventures of the KND, which is actually a ''Codename: Kids Next Door ''episode. *Mandy breaks the fourth wall when she says "The Grim Adventures of Mandy" doesn't sound as good as "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy". *Cthuhlu is a creature from H.P. Lovecraft's science fiction horror series, referred to as the Cthulhu Mythos. *The title is a reference to the the first novel in the Cthulhu series, ''The Call of Cthulhu. * Thought out the episode, Billy, Irwin and Mandy are all barefoot in the other dimension due to the phone's inability to suck shoes through the phones, claiming shoes are too big to be suck into the phone. * When Chtulu himself gets sucked through the phone by the end of the episode, though, it seems to have lost all his clothes as well as his shoes. *Look Closely: After the singing montage of endsville turning into tentacled monsters, Mandy has three toes on her left foot and four on her right foot Quotes *'''Harold: Lay a nice, wet one on me, baby. Now that's what I'm talking about! *'Billy': Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! She's crazy! Crazy! Crazy! What are you guys doing so close together? *'Mandy': I'm not through with you, Billy. *'Gladys': Mandy, what are you doing with that hose in my house? Turn that water off this instant, young lady. Thank-- thank you. *'Billy': Dad, what's caller I.D.? *'Harold': Oh, that's easy, son. It's what butt-ugly dogs wear around their hairy necks so that we know when they're calling on the phone. Like your mother-in-law. Right, Honey? Right? Why didn't anyone ever tell me my butt was so big? rings Hello? *'Billy': Hello, Mr. Dad. This is your doctor. I'm calling to tell you your brain is broken and it has to be removed. *'Harold': Billy, I know it's you. *'Billy': Billy? Who's Billy? *'Harold': It says here on the caller I.D. ---- *'Grim': Billy, what do you think you're doing?! Stay away from that phone! *'Billy': But, Grim, I just wanted to see if that phone had caller i.d. on it. *'Grim': Billy! That is the most dangerous phone in the universe! *'Billy': But, Grim, phones are our friends. They take us to magical places. Hong Kong, Hawaii, Japan, Greenland, Iceland... *'Harold': ... Alaska, Guatemala, Jamaica, Korea! Hey, who's been calling all these places?! *'Grim': That is the phone of Cthulu-- an ancient and terrible being that can drive men mad just by speaking to them. If anyone ever made a call on that phone, it would awaken the ancient slumbering creature known as Cthulu. And if he is awakened, he will rise from the murky depths and destroy this world! *'Billy': Uh, Grim, you're eyes are still on fire. *'Grim': Screams help me, Billy! Help me! Quick! Give me something to put my eyes out with! Screams give me something else, quick! Screams *'Billy': Here, Grim. Try this. *'Grim': It burns! It burns! *'Billy': Here, Grim. Douse it with this. *'Grim': splash Aah! Much better. *'Harold': Hey, I wasn't done in there! *'Billy': Come on, Irwin. It's down here. *'Irwin': Uh, I don't know, Billy. This kahlua guy might not find prank calls very funny, yo. *'Billy': First of all, Irwin, it's not kahlua, it's caca-doo-doo. Second of all, it doesn't matter if he finds it funny or not. It only matters if it's funny to us. Come on! There it is, Irwin. The phone with no caller I.D. Now, go! *'Irwin': (Screams) Hello, is Joe there? *mumbling *'Irwin': Joe momma! Billy, help! Screaming *'Billy': Irwin!! Irwin, where you go? Screaming What are you doing? No! No! ---- *'Harold': Hello? *'Billy': Hiya, Papa! No, wait. I'm mean hello. *'Harold': Is that you, billy? *'Billy': Who's Billy? This is Kelly Clarkson. *'Harold': No way! Oh, what can I do for you, Kelly? *'Billy': Do you have your television on? *'Harold': Yes, I do have my television on! *'Billy': So, how does it fit? Ah ha ha ha! Snickering *'Harold': Actually, it's a little snug. I'm starting to chaff. *'Gladys': Who is it, dear? *'Harold': It's Kelly Clarkson! Isn't that great? *'Gladys': Oh, my, yes! Who's Kelly Clarkson? *'Harold': Heck, I don't know. * Gladys: Oh my! (Harold and Gladys turn into tentacled monsters) * Gladys: Now this is weird. * Harold: smiles Is it? ---- *'Pud'n': Hello? *sniff* * Billy: Hey Pud'n, your nose is running...You better catch it! laughs (Pud'n turns into a tentacled monster) * Random Monster: Yo Mama! * Sperg: No, Yo Mama! * Random Monster: No, You Mama! * Sperg: No, Yo Mama! (Sperg turns into a tentacled monster) * Random Citizen: Please baby, please! (Random Citizen turns into a tentacled monster) * Irwin: *random noises* * Hoss Delgado: I'll kill you! (Hoss turns into a tentacled monster) * Mindy: Loser! (Mindy turns into a tentacled monster) * Citizens: Endsville for Endsville Lyrics: It looks like it's Endsville for Endsville, The Endsville we all love was just a fluke We have tentacles, sharp teeth, And great big gills, But the sushi in this town all tastes like puke. It looks like it's Endsville for Endsville The Endsville folk have really lost the fight We have sunk into some Weird amebic ooze So, flush it down and don't forget to wipe. Gallery Prank Call of Cthulu/Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 5